Troodon
"You don't want to be left alive by this Dinosaur" - Tellltale Games Troodon (or Troödon) was a small Theropod that lived during the Late Cretaceous period. It was one of the most intelligent dinosaurs that ever lived. Troodon could reach a length of 2.4 metres (7.9 ft) and a weight of 50 kilograms (110 lb). Discovered in 1855, it was among the first dinosaurs found in North America. More real-life information: Troodon at Wikipedia. The Lost World novel Troodon has never appeared in any films or novels. However, it was mentioned in The Lost World novel. Troodon was only mentioned in the novel, when Dr. Richard Levine was talking to Dr. Marty Guitierrez, about a colleague of his named John Roxton, whom had discovered what he believed to be a Velociraptor skeleton in Mongolia. However, it was really a Troodon skeleton. Jurassic Park-inspired games *''Troodon'' appears in The Lost World: Jurassic Park (SEGA Genesis Game) video game. *''Troodon'' is number. 039 of the Carnivore Ones that can be created in Jurassic Park III: Park Builder. *It was planned to appear in Jurassic Park: Survival Jurassic Park: The Game Troodon appears in Telltale's Jurassic Park: The Game. It was originally the unnamed nocturnal dinosaur in the game. For unknown reasons, Telltale has given the Troodon large glowing eyes. This is possibly due to a Tapetum lucidum, a tissue in the eyes of many animals that reflects light through the retina in order to see better in the dark. They are designated Species IG74726f6f646f6e, but according to Laura Sorkin's research journal, their scientific name is Troodon pectinodon. Telltale also added a unique behavior in which the Troodon uses venom to paralyze it's victim. The venom causes hallucinations in its victims, slowly making them suffer and finally placing them in a state of "brain death". After this, the Troodon drags the living corpse to a secluded area and rips open its abdomen with its claws and teeth. Finally, the Troodon lays its eggs in the mangled torso and incubates them there until they hatch. It is presumed that the young would proceed to eat the corpse from the inside out. This method of rearing young is similar to that of the tarantula hawk wasp. Apparently, the Troodon was an unlisted species of the park, as they were deemed dangerous and hard to handle with little tourism appeal, along with the Velociraptors. They would eventually escape from the Quarantine pens during the Isla Nublar Incident. thumb|300px|right Trivia *Vargas was the first person in the franchise to be eaten by the Troodons. *The Troodons can be considered to be the main antagonists in Jurassic Park: The Game. *Their poison may resemble a Komodo Dragon's venom, which causing their prey to get infected and paralyzed. Jurassic Park the Game Troodons.jpg|Troodons from Jurassic Park the Game Jurassic 13.jpg|Troodon would appear in Jurassic Park: Survival New threat JP Telltale.jpg|Hidden amongst the wilderness on Isla Nublar. Capturatroodongamebuild.JPG Troodon 3.jpg|Closing in on Nima. Troodon.JPG|Attacking and killing Jess troodon in the lost world sega.JPG|Troodon in The Lost World Jurassic Park (Sega) INGEN Field Journal 12.png INGEN Field Journal 13.png Category:Dinosaurs Category:Dinosaurs of North America Category:Expanded Universe Category:Dinosaurs of North America Category:Theropods Category:Jurassic Park: The Game Dinosaurs Category:Unlisted Dinosaurs Category:2011 Category:The Lost World dinosaurs Category:1997 Category:1995 Category:Poisonous dinosaurs Category:Main Antagonists